Never at night
by lil-popcorngurl
Summary: (alternative reality fic) nobody is alowwed to walk the streets of tokyo at night for fear of death and...vampires. what happenes when Serena stays out late one night and is brought into this world? plz R/R
1. the heat of the night

Never at night  
  
By: lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Summary: the vampires own the nights of Tokyo. What happens when Serena stays out too late and is brought into this world.  
  
Authors notes: I thought of this a long time ago but after I read a story about vampires I decided to post it. But first I had to revise it but here it is.  
  
Chapter one: the heat of the night  
  
" Serena you should be careful its not safe walking about at this time of night." Said Serena's best friend Molly.  
  
" Don't worry Mol' its sunset and I only live a couple blocks away I will make it home before night time." Assured Serena  
  
Molly looked around before she gave her friend her good bye " goodbye Serena don't let the freaks getcha."  
  
" I promise I will hurry home goodbye!" yelled Serena on Molly's doorstep. As she walked home she laughed at molly's words. " Don't let the freaks get me indeed." She said to herself. She walked home slowly. She knew that it was sunset but she never cared. She had never seen the night before and she realized how beautiful it was. Night had come quicker than she thought. Was Serena scared? Nope she loved the night the fact that it was her first night out didn't affect her. She smiled at the glowing moon and walked ever so slowly. She heard chains and turned around. She saw no one. She ignored the chains and walked. But the dangling of chains was bothering her. She turned around once again to see no one when she faced the way to her house she saw a face.  
  
" Boo." Said the person in front of her.  
  
" Who are you?' she asked not afraid. She saw his chains  
  
" My friends call me Darien but you can call me your saviour." He said softly to her.  
  
" Nice chains." She said looking at them on his pants. He pulled out a silver watch.  
  
" Its useful to keeps things such as pocket watches on." He said looking at the time. " I'd say its about time you go home Serena." He said  
  
" How do you know my name?" she blushed  
  
" I know a lot of things. So many things that you would be surprised."  
  
" Try me." She dared  
  
" I know of the things that you aren't supposed to know." He motioned for her to walk.  
  
" Tell me please what's so dangerous about the night?" she asked  
  
" Everything. The danger the beauty of it all." He said looking at the moon. She noticed this.  
  
" What's up there?" she asked  
  
He chuckled. " Its better to not get mixed up into my personal affairs." He said  
  
" What if I do?" she asked almost flirting.  
  
" My life is an empty one. Besides once you get to know me you wont like Me." He said with a frown  
  
" Why do you say that?" she asked  
  
" Because when you know me. Who I am you wont understand. Nobody will. Except of coarse her." He said  
  
" Who's "her' she asked  
  
" She is the saviour." He said as he stopped at her door stop.  
  
" Listen Serena I don't want to EVER see you again." He said softly  
  
" But why. Darien." His name rolled off her lips  
  
" Because Serena I am not like you I can never be like you." He kissed her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her she felt as if she were in a dream and she had just met her soul mate. When she opened her eyes he was gone. She opened her door and went inside.  
  
Darien watched her go inside her home. " She is safe." He thought to himself. He walked fast. His clothes changed. He was wearing a large black trench coat he made his way to a large gathering of people. They became silent after a while.  
  
" Tonight. Is the night that we summon our savoir!" he announced  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was in her bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"At midnight in four hours when the moon is at its highest peak in the sky we will call her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena tossed and turned in her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Four hours later- midnight  
  
"Das horas escuras aos corações escuros que são fundo dentro. Indicamos a rainha de paz e amor poupar nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se. Poupe nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se." The wild crowed chanted over and over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon shone brightly in Serena's room. It had been the first time that she had opened the window at nighttime. As she slept soflty a sound was in her ear. "Poupe nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se." it said. "Poupe nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se." she pulled a pillow over her ears to stop the noise but it wouldn't help.  
  
"Poupe nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se."  
  
She squinted her eyes shut.  
  
"Poupe nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se!" it said louder until serena's head shot up. Her eyes were a lighter blue then its usual hue. She walked out of her room chanting.  
  
"Pouparei nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se" she chanted back. She walked out of her front door and onto the streets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien stood awaiting his savoir. He saw a figure come everyone behind him bowed to the floor. He simply did a slight bow. The savoir came into focus.  
  
" Serena?' he asked himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Of the dark hours to the dark hearts that are deep inside. We call for the queen of peace and love to save our souls from what they have become. Save our souls from what they have become- is what is first chanted  
  
Poupe nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se- save our souls from what they have become.  
  
Pouparei nossas almas de o que que eles tornaram-se- I will save your souls from what they have become.  
  
Its all in portuguese  
  
Okay I need your input to continue.  
  
Lil_popcorngurl 


	2. the saviour

Never at night  
  
By: lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: I would like to thank alyse09, Princess-Rose, Kittymoon22, Moon Goddess, and serenachibia23 for my first five reviews!!!! You guys are sure great! Well this next chapter is short but I was testing the first chapter to see if people liked it and since you do here is chapter two ( sorry so short but I'm in the middle of writing a very long one for "so in love with you"!)  
  
Chapter two: the saviour  
  
Caught off guard by the sudden surprise Darien still kept his cool. " my saviour you have come." Serenity looked towards the ground focusing on it then faced him.  
  
"Por quê chamou-me aqui?"she asked  
  
" my saviour, we have noticed that you have grown weaker." Said darien with a hint of slight concern in his eyes.  
  
"Seua hipótese é correta, príncipe. Tenho crescido mais fraco mas o que isso tem que fazer com qualquer coisa?" she said slightly enraged wondering why did he want her here.  
  
" my saviour, I have a proposition for you." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Escuto." she said  
  
" you help me and my people un-veil the dark night for eternity and in return you can return back to your original strength that you so desire and rule the dark night forever. . . with me."  
  
she looked at him. " Muito bem, você primeiro deve achar quatro sacrifícios. sacrifícios de teses *devem* é raro no próprio meio você deve achaá-los pela lua logo plena."  
  
Endymion nodded his head showing he understood.  
  
" Naquela noite você esperará para mais instruções." With that said she fell to the floor and fainted. When she fell she turned back to serena. Darien grabbed her and held her up within his arms.  
  
" it is our job to find these four sacrifices. So go fourth into the daylight to find the sacrifices. We shall meet again in two weeks and show pictures of our choices. Until then." The crowed burst into nothing within seconds and Darien was left alone with a sleeping serena. As quick as lighting he was at Serena's house putting her in her bed.  
  
" see you tomorrow Serena." He said. He looked at her sleeping gently and gently pressed his lips against hers. He saw her eyes softly flutter. When Serena opened her eyes he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena walked to school. Her mind was on the wonder whom she had encountered. She could barely concentrate. She sat in her desk she miserably laid her head on her desk.  
  
" Saviour." was whispered in the room at this serena's head popped up. She saw his ebony hair the fact that his eyes were covered by shades didn't hide the fact of who he was.  
  
" students I would like you to give a warm welcome to Darien Sheilds." Miss Haruna said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors notes- the only reason why Serena Talks in Portuguese is because its princess Serenity and not Serena because the language in the story itself is lunarian and Serena don't know lunarian so yeah. And here is the translations for you.  
  
"Por quê chamou-me aqui?" she asked- why have you called me here?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Seua hipótese é correta, príncipe. Tenho crescido mais fraco mas o que isso tem que fazer com qualquer coisa?- Your hypothesis is correct, prince. I have been growing weaker but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
~~~~~~~ Escuto..- I am listening  
  
~~~~~~~~ " Muito bem, você primeiro deve achar quatro sacrifícios. sacrifícios de teses *devem* é raro no próprio meio você deve achaá-los pela lua logo plena."- " Very well, you first must find four sacrifices. theses sacrifices *must* be unique in their own way. You must find them by the next full moon." ~~~~~~~~~ Naquela noite você esperará para mais instruções.- On that night you will wait for further instructions. 


	3. the others

Never at night  
  
By lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: hey guys thanks for the reviews I didn't really think that this story would go so far as to have that many reviews! So first I would like to thank and answer your questions.  
  
serenachibia23, Moon Goddess, Kittymoon22, Princess-Rose, alyse09, liza, tweetpops5 ultimatesalormoonfan,  
  
moon goddess- no Serena doesn't know that she is the saviour; the last two questions your gonna have to read to find out!  
  
Ultimatesalormoonfan- the Portuguese well u see your not supposed understand exactly whats going on and to tell u the truth ( it is in Portuguese by accident I am more of a Spanish person!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: the others  
  
' This cant be possible. He is here but how. I. . . I. . .' thought Serena  
  
" Darien you can sit in the very back behind Serena the girl with the odangos" said Miss Haruna. He walked slowly and sat behind Serena. She felt his strong hard eyes on her back. His stare made Serena feel very uncomfortable. She turned around and met his gaze.  
  
" Do you mind?" she asked he simply stared at her. She gave a frustrated look and laid her head back down on her desk. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime. She stood up from her desk to see Darien quickly walk away.  
  
' Why is he acting like this?' she thought to herself. She walked up to him.  
  
" Darien may I speak to you?" she asked  
  
" Why yes of coarse." He answered  
  
" Um I . . . what are you doing here?"  
  
" That is none of your business." He said slightly rudely  
  
" Um what happened to the guy who was so kind to me last night?" she asked  
  
" Look Serena . . ." he turned and walked away. " Later ok? Later."  
  
Serena stood in the empty hall. ' He is acting so different than last night!' she thought. She tried to remember what he was like the night before. She remembered chains . . . him wearing black . . . but when she saw him today he was clean cut yet mysterious because of his shades. The shades. The bell rang and interrupted her thoughts. She went to class. She sat down in her seat. When he came into the classroom she saw him talking to all the girls. When she saw this she was hurt. She stood up and went to the teacher's desk.  
  
" Miss Haruna may I please be excused?"  
  
" Serena class is about to start." Miss Haruna said  
  
" Miss Haruna please." Said Serena her eyes were desperate. She saw the teacher look away for a second then turn back to her.  
  
" Yes Serena you may." She said Serena walked away and headed for the door. She opened it. She closed the door and sulked against the wall.  
  
' I am such a fool.' She said to herself. She whipped the tears on her face and walked out of the school. She sat at the swings and thought. About the last night.  
  
*F*L*A*S*H*~*B*A*C*K*  
  
" Everything. The danger the beauty of it all." He said looking at the moon. She noticed this.  
  
" What's up there?" she asked  
  
He chuckled. " Its better to not get mixed up into my personal affairs." He said  
  
" What if I do?" she asked almost flirting.  
  
" My life is an empty one. Besides once you get to know me you wont like Me." He said with a frown  
  
" Why do you say that?" she asked  
  
" Because when you know me. Who I am you wont understand. Nobody will. Except of coarse her." He said  
  
" Who's "her' she asked  
  
" She is the saviour." He said as he stopped at her doorstop.  
  
" Listen Serena I don't want to EVER see you again." He said softly  
  
" But why. Darien." His name rolled off her lips  
  
" Because Serena I am not like you I can never be like you." He kissed her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her she felt as if she were in a dream and she had just met her soul mate. When she opened her eyes he was gone.  
  
*E*N*D*~*F*L*A*S*H*~*B*A*C*K*  
  
' maybe he meant what he said when he said I never want to see you again.' She thought she stood up to go home. As she walked she noticed something strange. There was a large majority of people wearing sunglasses. It wasn't that bright outside was it? It was strange. It was then that she decided she wanted to see Darien again. ' I am going to stay out past sun set tonight and I will talk to him.' she said to herself. She walked home to find no one the whole house was empty. This was strange normally her mother would be home. She saw some notes left on the counter.  
  
' Hey mom,  
  
I need to get a project done at school so I am sleeping over at Mika's  
  
Love Sammy.  
  
She saw another one on the fridge under a magnet  
  
' Hey Serena honey,  
  
something has come up and your father and I are going to Kyoto for some business your brother is at Mika's sleeping over and dinner is in the oven take care.  
  
Love mother and father  
  
Serena realized that she would be on her own that night. It was perfect.  
  
Hours later . . .  
  
Serena looked outside it was finally dark out. She walked outside. She didn't really know what to expect she had just automatically thought that Darien would appear. She walked around a foul smell came to her nose. She cringed at the smell. It was then that she noticed it. People that were far away they were doing something. She went to where they were standing. They looked at her.  
  
" Saviour . . ." the group said the crowed and they bowed to her.  
  
" wha. . . wha. . . what's going on?" she asked scared. She could feel herself quiver she couldn't understand what was going on.  
  
" Serena what are you doing here?" she heard then turned around.  
  
" Darien what's going on?" she asked  
  
He sighed " lets go." He said and they started to walk away from the crowd."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
thx for the reviews!  
  
Lil_popcorngurl 


	4. the other world

Never at night  
  
Lil_Popcorngurl  
  
Authors notes: since I have nothing better to do at the moment and I have plans tomorrow I am going to update. First I would like to thank all that reviewed you guys are awesome and second I would like to thank Destinys*Kiss because she gave me the influence to post this on fanfic when I read one of her stories. Well on with the chapter  
  
Chapter4: the other world  
  
He dragged her away as discreetly as possible from the crowd.  
  
" Serena what are you doing here?" he asked  
  
" Darien I want answers!" she demanded  
  
" Well I haven't got em'!" he said slightly irritated. " now why are you here you know the rules nobody is allowed out of their homes when night falls!" he said angry  
  
" If nobody is allowed out then why are you here? Why are they here? Don't they know it's dangerous!" she yelled back  
  
" Listen to me. I told you before I am not like you. They are not like you and that's what makes it ok for us to be out here. Now you on the other hand are lucky to be alive!" he said holding her wrist.  
  
" Darien please let go your hurting me." She simply said. He let go. " I came out here for answers. Answers that only you can give." She said to him.  
  
" You would risk your life for answers?" he asked he had never seen anything like this before in his 500 years of life among humans. Never.  
  
" Yes. My life means nothing to me." She said looking at the ground  
  
Darien was speechless.  
  
" Now I will come out here every night until my demands are met." She said to him.  
  
" What demands?" he asked  
  
" The ones where you answer all my questions." She answered  
  
' I cant risk her finding out who she really is I guess I must.' He thought " very well then ask away but remember this will be the last time I see you out past sun set." She agreed with a simple shake to her head.  
  
" What do you mean by I wont ever be like you?" she asked " I mean what are you?"  
  
" I am the dead. I am what live-forever. I am a vampire." He answered  
  
" And the rest are they all vampires?" she asked he simply nodded his head. " why are the people of the day forbidden to go out at night time.  
  
" Its simple my dear. They are forbidden for the simple reason that a long time ago there was a rage. This rage had the vampires feasting on every living soul possible for fear that they may lose more people to the vampires no one was allowed out of their homes."  
  
" I see." She said simply " but why are you at my school I mean I thought that Vampires couldn't live through the day."  
  
" That was wrong. We die only if we have direct eye contact with the sun." he said  
  
" Then everybody who was wearing sunglases today was a vampire?"  
  
" Yes. But you see it was cloudy today the best kind of day to come out because the sun is covered." He said to her.  
  
"So all the vampire stories are lies? They do exist among us and they can be around in the day?"  
  
" Yes except nobody knows about the whole day part."  
  
" So what are you gonna do suck my blood?" she asked  
  
" No because I don't want you to live the horrible life that I have."  
  
" You really care about me don't you?" she asked  
  
" More then you'll ever know." He said underneath his breath.  
  
" What was that?' she asked  
  
" Oh it was nothing." At this point they were at serena's house  
  
" One more question. Why wont you talk to me at school?"  
  
He sighed " look that's the last thing you should worry about ok."  
  
She went inside and closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days were the same. Darien would stare at her then ignore her. She never liked it she never did go out at night after that night or spoke with Darien but there was a nagging feeling in her mind something that she couldn't comprehend. It had almost been a month since he last spoke with her she was wondering about him did he even care about her? Did she even matter to him? she couldn't understand it. Him she needed to see him she wanted to but how could she when he was being so distant. Distant? She didn't even know him yet she felt distant. She wished she had never met him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
well im tired so here is chap4 hope u enjoy. 


	5. so sorry

Sorry that I haven't been able to update but I was typing out the latest chapters when suddenly I got a new computer me being as " level headed" as I am forgot and I have to wait till its fixed to retrieve the chapters for Never at night and so in love with you sorry for the inconvenience  
  
Lil_popcorngurl 


	6. its truly sad

Dear Readers,  
  
I am taking a break from writing on fan fiction for a while because. I might lose a friend over a lie. I don't want to lose you you're a dear friend. You know who you are. If we are not allowed to be together ever again you know how I feel. I am sorry I blame Joe for this its all his fault he lied to my mother but I can assure you that I never lied to you. You are my best friend and so much more than that. You know who you are and how I feel about this lie that is tearing us apart . . .  
  
I most likely not update for the next couple of weeks until this is all sorted out. So please readers be patient with me.  
  
Lil_popcorngurl 


End file.
